Touhou 30Day Writing Challenge
by Innocent Lunatic Eyes
Summary: A small thing from Tumblr. Read inside for details if you want to join in- as the title suggests, this is updated daily for 30 days. c:
1. IntroductionRules

Every day for 30 days, write down a random word, one per day, that comes to your head (EG pin, bag, eye etc). Record this to the according day- for example, if you thought up 'shoes' on the 29th day of your challenge, you would put it in the 29th slot. Choose a character for this word, but do not make the word obviously linking them (EG Eye for Satori or Koishi, Umbrella for Kogasa, Yuuka or Yukari, etc); it's supposed to be a challenge, remember! The writing can be of any rating- make it as cute and fluffy or as dark and sexual and/or violent as you like. The writing can even be AU- it's all down to you to decide what to write. The only rules are that it MUST be Touhou (obviously- since it's a Touhou challenge), and it MUST relate to the word you chose for that day. For example, if you chose "blood" as your theme for the fifth day, and Satori as your character to write about, you should stick to writing about something to do with blood and Satori, rather than writing a story about Reimu skipping in the flowers that has nothing to do with the stimuli.

You should write a couple of paragraphs or so, but less or more is fine too. The writing you do should be put up on the exact day- for example, post a day 4 post on day 4 rather than on day 5 or 6. If you have trouble with this- undoubtedly people will, especially those in higher education- you can turn it into a weekly challenge.


	2. Day 1

Day 1- "Pen", AliMari

Many times had Marisa seen Alice lock herself away in her room, paper and pens in hand, for days on end, emerging only for food. The couple had only been living together for three months, but this… _quirk_ had quickly become apparant. When the girls weren't at school, in which case Alice would, with much effort and despair, drag herself from her room to class, this would happen a few times a week, or even a fortnight; and, because her girlfriend was not much of a cook, those few days a week or fortnight made them have a diet of cereal in the morning, rice in the afternoon and some kind of delivery food in the evening.

However, when the young woman emerged from her room, with her face bright from finally getting the right look and design for her newest creation, raring to go on the sewing machine to get finished, Marisa would regret every minute that she spent trying to coax Alice out of her room.

That, and the way Alice made it up to her blew her mind every time.


	3. Day 2

**Day 2- "Ribbon", Sakuya & Meilin**

Despite everything Sakuya did; despite the knives, despite her cold exterior, she did share quite a close bond with the gatekeeper, Meilin. Of course she did; as a child, she had one day gotten lost from the village in which she lived, finding herself at the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. At that time, Meilin had other duties; several fairies were set up as guards. Fairies, however, have the mindset of children- Sakuya found herself playing with them, until they got overexcited and began shooting bullets at her.

Hearing the alarmed cries of the young girl, Meilin had ended up coming out, quite worried, to see what was going on. By that time, though, she had taken a bullet to her head that had knocked her out. Granted it was a weak bullet, and she was quite a tough child, so not much physical damage had been done.

When she woke up, it was though she had just been born. She looked around in wonder and fright (at this point she had been moved into the mansion and was laying on the floor, a pillow under her head and a blanket over her), only to find the red-headed youkai rubbing a little of- what was it? She couldn't see clearly from her position on the floor- into a very painful spot spanning her jawbone to her cheekbone, the width stretching from the beginning of her ear to the beginning of her nose and lip. Yelping in pain and surprise she tried to pull away, finding the youkai's hand on the other side of her head, preventing her from moving until the… _whatever it was_ had been thoroughly rubbed into, what she had deduced was, the burn. How she got it she couldn't remember; all she remembered was a lot of trees before blackness.

"You got hurt playing with fairies," the redhead told her, almost as if reading her mind with a look of mixed concern, sternness and sympathy. "A bullet hit you in the side of the head."

From the end of that sentence the two girls talked; finding that the young girl had amnesia made the older youkai begin to bring up every topic she could think of to bring back her memory. All in vain, though, as she remembered the square root of nothing and ended up sobbing into the chinese-looking woman's chest.

She then introduced herself as Meilin, announcing that, since she had no recollection of her life before now, she would take the girl to see the lady of the house to see if she could care for her until her memories returned, but she would make no promises.

Surprisingly, the vampiric child than ran the mansion agreed, on the one condition that the girl would make herself useful during her stay. On that term, she renamed the girl as "Sakuya" and allowed her to stay, allocating her as a maid. This meant that she also moved Meilin down to gatekeeper, since she would have more free hours to care for the child.

_Nobody dares interrupt the house of a vampire anyway_, she thought with a smirk. _I shall let her entertain her instincts and let the child stay, for now._

Noticing one day that her parental figure, as it was, wore her hair down with short braids at the front, Sakuya insisted that Meilin cut her hair in a similar fashion so that they could have the same hairstyle.

Sakuya's memories never did return, which brings us to the present; a 16-year-old time manipulating maid, the favorite of her master, who has lived for far longer than 16 years, still wearing the same green ribbons in her hair that her guardian, a certain red-headed youkai gatekeeper, had tied around the braids at the front of her hair over 80 years ago.


	4. Day 3

**Day 3: 'Stars', Suika & Reimu**

The young oni had always loved seeing the stars on a clear night. And now, after being inside most of the day guiding her 'landlady', as she was, through the depths of Hell and back, she found the clear navy sky, peppered with glowing stars and fireflies, even prettier. Taking alternating gasps of the cool Fall air and large gulps of sake from her gourd, she leaned back against the tree with calm, half-lidded eyes as the watched the stars make their slow journeys across the universe.

"So, you'd decided to run off here," came the slightly huffy voice of the shrine's resident miko. "I thought the shrine seemed a bit too sober."

Suika waved her gourd around, a friendly smirk on her face. "Miss the ol' oni, did ya?" She took another slug, stretching out her legs and returning her gaze to the sky. Reimu followed the eyes of the young-looking demon, raising her eyebrows at the clearness.

"It hasn't been this clear in ages," the red-and-white girl commented, sitting herself down next to the demon that inhabited (or, as Reimu often put it, 'haunted') her shrine, also seemingly entranced by both the intensity of the glowing stars and the dance of the fireflies that emitted a softer, calmer, more chemical glow.

"Been cloudy, mostly," she sighed, absentmindedly mashing grass stalks with her nails, averting her eyes from the sky for a split second to glance at the ginger girl out of the corner of her eye. "I can see why you stalked off."

Suika let out a small grunt, not really bothering to answer the red-white girl properly.

The two of them sat in silence for many hours after, the only sounds coming from the wind, the bugs, and the occasional sloshing of sake in a gourd and small gulping sounds. Above them, the circular, uniform dance of the galaxy rolled on, calmly spinning.


	5. Day 4

**Day 4: 'Hair', Reisen**

Reisen was always ever so slightly envious of everyone else's hair.

She has always been complimented on how soft it felt, though (of course it was; she _was_ a rabbit, after all)- but it always had been thin, very much so. She had rarely ever been able to _do_ anything with it, aside from tie it up on a ponytail, and even then the band sometimes fell out. It was enough to make her cry, sometimes, especially when everyone else around her had medium to thick hair- Tewi and Youmu, for example, had medium hair, and Erin and Kaguya has quite thick hair.

So, when she decided, in a fit of unsufferable envy, to cut her hair shorter than Tewi's, it was a surprise that should not have been surprising.

She regretted the short, brutal haircut for many years until it all grew back out again.


	6. Day 5

**Day 5- 'Key', Koakuma**

Everything seemed to be going well that day. Koakuma woke up on time (rather than sleeping through her alarm, for once), was able to find all her clothes (usually they were hidden under the innumerous other things in her room, since she never bothered tidying it), and the fairies seemed to be quite sensible- nothing broken yet.

Feeling as though the entire day would be great (the thought of this has put her in an amazing mood), Koakuma hurried down to the library. Her theory was even backed up by the fact that Sakuya gave her a quick "good morning" in passing, an especially rare feat, since Sakuya usually kept quite to herself, until the other maids began acting up.

She ended up so wrapped up in her thoughts that she walked full-force into the door, causin gher to see stars. The thick, leathery black bat wings on her head twitched, reacting to the pain of her head colliding with heavy, solid wood. Obviously, she had forgotten (in her haze of happiness) that Patchouli locked the doors of the library at night, so she could sleep without having fairies bursting in yelling and throwing books everywhere, giving her demon assistant a key so she could get in for work in the morning without Patchouli herself having to be disturbed from her studies to let the succubus in.

Sighing at herself with slight annoyance, her hand immediately went to her left dress pocket to retrieve the key (complete with a fluffy little charm on the steel ring) to unlock the door… and almost immediately realising, with a sinking feeling, that her keys were not there. With a small flicker of panic rising in her chest, she patted her right dress pocket… nothing. Left breast pocket, empty, right breast pocket, empty… she was in a frenzy now. She began pulling all her pockets inside out, emptying their contents on the floor, sifting desperately through the contents, tears welling up in her eyes.

About fifteen minutes, maybe more, had passed outside the library before the clunking sound of a door unlocking could be heard. The heavy wood doors swung open. Looking up, Koakuma met with the disapproving eyes of her master, in her outstretched hand… Koakuma's key.

"It might help to remember these next time."


	7. Day 6

**Day 06: 'Night', Seiga**

She remembers the night that she ran away to this day still.

She had always been stubborn, and once an idea had been planted in her head she would never let it go, clinging to it until it was proved right or she made it happen. She had also been enthralled by Taoism from a young age, but never had the idea to become a hermit been implanted into her head until after her wedding, after her marriage into a high-class family, giving her the label 'lady'. Most women would be half-conscious with happiness, dizzy with the force of their percieved luck, in Seiga's position- marriage into a high-class family, plenty of money, anything material that her heart desires… but once the idea of becoming a hermit had been implanted in her head, nothing was able to dissuade her. Never once had she shared her plans with her new 'family'; knowing that they would stop her, she planned everything out for months, even acquiring a spell that would create a dead clone of herself, so her husband would believe her to be dead.

Her plans were all ruined when she began getting lightheaded and ill. Worried, her mother-in-law brought the local chemist to see her over. It was at that point that she was told of the baby she were carrying.

After that point, she tried every way she could think of to get rid of the child. Eating spicy foods, falling down the stairs due to her 'faints', going for long periods without food or water… nothing seemed to lodge the child from her womb. The Lady was filled with a growing feeling of hate and disdain to the small child that swam and kicked in her womb, swelling her stomach a little more every day.

Her efforts to rid herself of the child were fruitless… until she passed the 7 month mark. Late in the night she had awoken with agonising stomach pains and, pulling back the duvet of her bed, she saw her nightdress and the bedclothes stained crimson with blood. Dizzy and faint, with a dry mouth, she could not call for help, only rasp out desperate pleas to her sleeping husband, struggling to her feet, vision hazed with pain.

Eventually she fainted. The sound of her falling to the floor, heavy in her unconscious state, was still not enough to wake her husband; however, it was enough to rouse her mother-in-law and sister-in-law. Finding her unconscious and covered in blood on the floor, the sprung to action- her mother-in-law staying to tend to the fainted Seiga as her sister-in-law ran to rouse the same chemist that told her she was with child.

When she herself roused from her fainting fit, she found that she no longer felt kicks in her belly. The swelling seemed much softer, less hard and defined. Looking to her right, a tiny baby lay in her husband's arms, swathed in black.

That night, she took advantage of being placed in a seperate room to recover. Using most of her strength to use a spell to create an inanimate clone of herself, she crept away from her house and into the outdoors.

She remembered the night that she ran away very well. The memory of it was engraved well and truly into her mind… the whispering of the trees, the milky gleam of the moon, chinks of its light filtering through the foliage, the stars glinting brightly in the black of the midnight sky. The sick feelings of nervousness and excitement in the pit of her stomach.

A vivid memory, and one that would stay with her for life… possibly even beyond the grave.


End file.
